Poseidon
Poseidon was the Greek god of the seas. Depiction Poseidon was usually depicted as an older and bearded man who was carrying a trident and riding in a chariot pulled by hippocamps. Abode Poseidon was the god of the seas, earthquakes, flood, droughts, and horses. He was credited as the creator of horses which he was inspired to create from the waves of the sea. Attributes Poseidon's most sacred attributes included the trident, a headband or a celery leaf crown, and a billowing cloak. His sacred animals included the bull, horse, and dolphin. As the god of the sea, all marine animals were sacred to him. His sacred plants were the pine tree and wild celery. Mythology Birth and Titanomachy Gigantomachy During the war against the Gigantes, Poseidon defeated Polybotes by crushing him beneath the island Cos. Patron god Poseidon and Athena both wanted to be the patron deity of the capital of Attica. Although it was up to the people to decide who became their patron deity, each of the gods tried to persuade the people by giving them gifts. Athena gave the town the first olive tree which they could harvest. Poseidon either gave the people a spring, which the people did not find useful since it was salt water, or a horse. Either way, the people chose Athena as their patron goddess and named the city Athens. Poseidon then caused Attica to be flooded. Poseidon and Athena both wanted to be the patron deity of Troezene as well. Zeus commanded them to share Troezene so both were patron deities. Both Poseidon and Helios wanted to be the patron god of Corinth. Helios became the patron of the acropolis while Poseidon became the patron of the isthmus. Poseidon disputed against Hera for control over Argolis. Inachsu, Cephissus, and Asterion gave the control to Hera so Poseidon caused all three of their rivers to dry up. Both Zeus and Poseidon disputed over the control of Aegina and with Dionysus for control over Naxos. Poseidon controlled Delphi before Apollo but Apollo took Delphi and gave Poseidon Calauria as compensation. Medusa Tyro Amymone Aethra Thetis Both Zeus and Poseidon wished to marry Thetis. However, Themis prophecied that Thetis would bear her husband a son who would grow to be greater than his father. This caused both Zeus and Poseidon to not want to marry her so Zeus wed her to Peleus and she bore him Achilles. Trojan Cetus Poseidon and Apollo had helped King Laomedon build walls around Troy. However, after building them the king refused to reward them. Angered at this, Poseidon sent the Trojan cetus to attack Troy but it was eventually slayed by Heracles. Polyphemus Since Odysseus had blinded Polyphemus, Poseidon harbored hatred for Odysseus and did not allow him to sail home during his journey. Relationships Other Names *Cronides *Neptune (in Roman mythology) *Neptunus (in Roman mythology) Notes Sources *Atsma, Aaron J. "Poseidon." Theoi Greek Mythology. Theoi Project, n.d. 21 May 2017. Category:Greek deities Category:Greek gods Category:Gods of the sea Category:Gods of earthquakes Category:Gods of floods Category:Gods of droughts Category:Gods of horses